disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Jaquins and a Luna
'Three Jaquins and a Luna '''is the 27th episode of Season 33. Summary Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom are still afraid of Luna Girl, so to help them see that she's really changed from a bad girl to a good girl, Luna Girl tries to show them that she can help them with their future guardian training with Elena, and to also save them from Romeo and Night Ninja when they capture all three of them, including Elena. Plot The episode begins at the Avalor palace where Elena, Isabel, and Migs and his kids, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom are waiting for their special friends to arrive. Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom were so excited to see the Disney Junior Club again that they were flapping their wings uncontrollably as Estrella asks her father if all of them are coming to Avalor for their weekend stay. Chuckling, Migs replied that all of them are coming at any moment now, and even their friend, Luna Girl is coming also. When they heard Luna Girl’s name, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom had bewildered looks on their faces and they all cowered as Mingo asked if Luna really is coming too. Elena says that she (Luna Girl) is coming, and she tells the little jaquins to not worry for that Luna Girl has a change of heart and promises that she won’t be any trouble like she used to be when she was a nighttime villain like Romeo and Night Ninja. However, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom looked back at the times when Luna Girl was in Avalor, she teamed up with Romeo and Night Ninja to capture the PJ Masks and the crowned princess and her sister, and they had to save them as the PJ Jaquins, and all three of them were skeptical that Luna Girl really has changed. Migs then tells them to just give Luna Girl a chance and not give her a hard time in her stay in Avalor. After looking at each other and still feeling unsure about this, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom decided that maybe they should give Luna a chance. Just then, the Gup-TD arrives, and the Disney Junior Club, along with Luna Girl in her daytime self, comes out to greet Princess Elena and the jaquins as they were happy to see them again. But when Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom saw Luna Girl, they gasped and hid behind Isabel as all three of them shook in fear when Luna walked up to them to say hi. When Migs notices, he tells his kids that it’s okay and they can come out from behind Isabel, who encourages them to say hello back to Luna. Slowly, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom poked their heads out from behind Isabel then slowly walked up to Luna, who bend down to give them a gentle pat on the head and rub them under the chin or scratch them behind the ears while saying to them that she’s happy to see them again. Although the three little jaquins were enjoying the pats and the rubs, Kwazii could see that they were still scared of Luna because their auras were colored scaredy cat orange. Later, Luna and Isabel called for Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom to come and play, but the kids seemed more interested in playing with Isa than Luna. So, Luna decides to get them to play a game of moon ball. Luckily, she removed the painful electric power from it as Luna asked Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom if they wanna play, but they just ignored her as if she was invisible, so when Isabel noticed, she asked the little jaquins if they wanna go play with Luna, but seeing the moon ball made them think that it might be one of Luna’s tricks. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical aura reading Characters * Trivia * The episode’s title is a pun of ''Three Jaquins and a Princess from Elena of Avalor. * PJ Jaquins is mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Episodes focusing on Mateo Category:Episodes focusing on Naomi Category:Episodes focusing on Gabe Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Season 33 episodes based on cartoons